Alluring Secret
by FioRenna
Summary: Seorang Malaikat jatuh cinta kpd seorang Gadis Manusia yang ia temui dijalan. Agar dapat bersama-sama dgn sang Gadis, ia menjual sayapnya kepada Sang Iblis! Berhasilkah cra yang ia tempuh untuk slalu bersama dengan Gadis yang ia cintai? *contain Yuri*
1. Black Vow

"**Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~"**

**Author : BlastFroze (Yuna)**

**Character :**

**Rin/Len Kagamine as The Angel/The Boy**

**Hatsune Miku as The Girl**

**Luka Megurine as The Devil**

**Kaito as The Angel of Punishment**

**Kamui Gakupo as The Groom**

* * *

Seorang Malaikat tersesat dan berjalan tanpa arah disuatu tempat di kota.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, tetapi sang malaikat itu terus berjalan dan berharap ia akan menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat.

Ketika ia berhenti karena kelelahan, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut yang di gelung menemukannya.

Pada awalnya sang Malaikat itu tidak memperhatikannya karena terlalu lelah, tetapi ketika ia melihat mata gadis itu yang berwarna biru seperti cristal kaca, yang terlihat sangat murni, Sang Malaikat merasakan sesuatu yang menjalari tubuhnya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu

"apakah kamu tidak apa-apa? Apakah kamu bisa berdiri?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang bersarung hitam.

Sang malaikat itu pun menerima uluran tangan gadis itu. Ketika sang malaikat mencoba untuk berdiri, kakinya terlalu lelah dan ia pun sukses terjatuh di lengan sang gadis.

"Jangan terburu-buru.. pelan-pelan saja.. aku akan membantumu.." ucap Gadis itu sambil menahan Sang Malaikat itu.

"…te-terima kasih.." meskipun pelan dan setengah berbisik, sang Malaikat berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi ingin diucapkannya.

Mendegar ucapan sang malaikat, sang gadis tersenyum tulus.

Langkah demi langkah mereka lewati, dan tak lama kemudian sang malaikat pun telah sampai di rumah sang gadis.

XXXX

Di Rumah sang gadis

Sang Malaikat duduk di sofa di Ruang Tamu di rumah sang gadis. Terlihat dari sorot matanya, ia sangat kelelahan.

"duduk disini sebentar ya, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu.." ucap gadis itu, kemudian ia menuju dapur rumahnya

Sang Malaikat hanya tersenyum kecil

Tak lama kemudian Sang gadis pun datang dan membawakan sang malaikat teh dan makanan.

"aku yakin, kamu pasti kelelahan.. ini, silahkan.." ucap sang gadis sambil menyodorkan teh dan makanan yang tadi dibawanya.

"oh ya, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.. aku Miku! Salam kenal!"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"…Rin…" ucap sang malaikat pelan, dan lemah.

"ayo dimakan, agar tenagamu kembali.."

Rin mengangguk, dan memakan teh dan makanan yang dibawa oleh cinta pertamanya.

Walaupun hanya beberapa hari, Rin dan Miku sudah menjadi teman baik. Rin juga tinggal bersama Miku. Dan hanya dengan beberapa hari juga Rin mengetahui bahwa Miku akan menikah, dengan lelaki yang dipilihkan untuknya.

"Miku.. kenapa kau akan menikah dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tidak kau cintai?" tanya Rin. Miku hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Meskipun begitu, Rin telah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Dengan keinginan yang kuat, Rin mencoba mencium Miku..

"Gakupo.. aku memilih gaun ini.." ucap Miku kepada lelaki yang disebelahnya. Melihat gaun hitam yang anggun.  
"apakah kamu yakin tidak memilih yang putih, Miku?"

Miku mengangguk pelan. Ia teringat perlakuan Rin terhadapnya. Perlahan ia menyentuh sehelai bulu sayap Rin yang terjatuh saat Rin menghilang.

"hm? Kenapa Miku?" tanya lelaki disebelahnya.

"tidak apa-apa.." ucap Miku pelan. Ia mencoba tersenyum, tetapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Miku, Rin menatapnya dalam. Miku tidak tahu bahwa Rin berada dibelakangnya, mencoba mengucapkan perpisahan

XXX

(Flashback) Beberapa jam yang lalu

"Ri-Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sama-sama perempuan.." Miku mendorong Rin yang mencoba untuk menciumnya. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya yang bersarung hitam.

"… ya.. kau benar Miku…" ujar Rin pelan sambil tersenyum pahit. Miku menunduk sejenak dan ketika ia melihat kearah Rin…

Rin menghilang dan meninggalkan sehelai sayapnya yang berwarna putih..

Dan juga Miku..

XXXX

Di tempat Rin

Rin menangis, mengingat bahwa ia adalah malaikat, sedangkan Miku adalah manusia. Mereka tidak dapat bersatu..

Apalagi fakta bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama perempuan

_Hanya ada satu cara…_ pikir Rin. Rin pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, dan pergi ke kenalannya, Sang Iblis…

XXXX

Di Tempat Sang Iblis

Rin terus melangkah di suatu tempat yang gelap dan suram. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang terdapat disana.

Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengetahui tempat yang suram dan gelap ini.

Langkahnya pun terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

"hmm… sedikit mengejutkan bagiku.. untuk kedatangan mahkluk yang suci sepertimu.. Sang Malaikat.." ucap seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink panjang.

"a-aku… apakah kau sang Iblis?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum "ya..aku Luka. kenapa? Perlu sesuatu?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada yang sarkastis

"apakah kau bisa mengubahku menjadi… manusia laki-laki?" Rin balas bertanya. Kelihatannya Luka pun sedikit terkejut karena permintaan Rin itu.

"tentu saja aku bisa… dengan syarat, aku akan mengambil sayapmu.. tapi, apakah kamu yakin?"

Wajar saja jika Luka bertanya, karena Rin adalah Malaikat. Tetapi karena seorang gadis, ia telah mengabaikan hatinya yang suci. Sehingga ia berkontrak dengan iblis, hanya untuk gadis itu.

Walaupun pada awalnya Rin sedikit ragu, ia mengangguk dengan tegas.

"ya! Ubahlah aku menjadi seorang manusia laki-laki!" tegas Rin

Luka pun tersenyum. "baiklah, akan kukabulkan keinginanmu.."

Luka pun mengambil sebuah kotak dan memberikannya kepada Rin.

"a-apa ini?" tanya Rin.

"Kotak Pandora. Di dalam kotak ini, terdapat pistol. Tembak dan cabulah sayapmu dengan pistol ini, maka sayapmu akan terputus dan menghilang dan akan menjadi milikku…" jawab sang Iblis tersebut dan menjelaskan kegunaan kotak itu.

"… aku terima!" tegas Rin sekali lagi.

"selamat mencoba…" Luka pun tersenyum sarkastis lagi.

Tanpa ragu Rin membuka kotak itu, dan mengambil pistol yang ada didalam kotak itu.. dan perlahan mengarahkan pistol itu ke sayapnya. Ia pun menarik pelatuknya.

Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menghilang karena kekurangan darah…

Rin pun terjatuh karena darahnya habis..

Luka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap Rin yang telah terbujur, tanpa menolongnya…

XXXX

Seminggu Kemudian

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Miku dan Gakupo. Miku terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik dengan gaun pernikahannya yang berwarna hitam.

Walaupun begitu, ia sangat gugup, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin segar.

Setelah keluar dari gereja, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada Miku. Tetapi dari raut muka laki-laki itu, ia terlihat sangat sedih.

Pada saat Miku menatap Matanya yang berwarna hijau kabur, Miku merasakan sesuatu yang menjalari tubuhnya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang baru saja ia temui itu.

Miku pun menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"ah.. umm.. apakah kamu temannya Gakupo?" tanya Miku kepada laki-laki itu, ia menggeleng.

"aku hanya berteduh disini.. apakah itu menganggumu?" laki-laki bertanya pada Miku sambil menatap matanya.

"ehh.. umm.. ti-tidak…" wajah Miku bersemu. Lelaki itu tersenyum sehingga membuat wajah Miku makin bersemu.

"aku Len, bolehkah aku tahu namamu nona?" Laki-laki yang bernama Len itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan bertanya kepada Miku dengan sopan.

"a-aku Miku.. maaf aku.. aku lupa memperkenalkan diri…"

Laki-laki yang bernama Len itu tersenyum dan tertawa "haha… tidak apa-apa.. aku juga lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri kok.."

Senyumnya sukses membuat wajah Miku memerah.

Len melihat Miku sejenak, kemudian ia bertanya "kamu yang akan menikah ya?"

Miku mengangguk.

"pasti yang menjadi pendampingmu adalah laki-laki yang hebat.." ujar Len, tetapi dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"ehh.. kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"...mungkin karena ia bisa mendapatkan hatimu..".

Miku terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia berkata "se-sebenarnya.. ini adalah pernikahan yang diatur... aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya.."

"…benarkah?" tanya Len sedikit ragu, Miku pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"le-lelaki yang kucintai… saat ini.. berada di.. depanku…" Miku mengutarakan isi hatinya, wajah Miku memerah. Len sedikit terkejut, tetapi ia tersenyum.

"jika seperti itu, maukah kamu kabur bersamaku, Miku?" Len mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis bermata indah itu. Miku pun menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka pun berlari meninggalkan tempat suci itu, dan sang pengantin hitam pun mengkhianati dan meninggalkan sang mempelai lelakinya.

Waktu demi waktu pun terus berlalu. Demikian pula Len dan Miku yang melarikan diri bersama-sama. Mereka terus bersama-sama. Mereka terus saja berbagi kehangatan dan panas. Bahkan janji yang paling murni pun sangat mudah untuk di patahkan, dan sulit untuk diingat..

XXXX

Di suatu tempat

Len memasukkan cincin yang terbuat dari bunga di jari manis Miku. Miku tersenyum sangat manis. Mereka berdua pun berjanji akan selalu bersama.

Mereka berdua tidak mempunyai hal untuk dihilangkan. Karena mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalu mereka. Mereka semakin jatuh cinta satu sama lainnya, tetapi penyesalan demi penyesalan tanpa ada harapan untuk kembali seperti semula…

Miku tersenyum melihat cincin dari bunga yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, Len.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang Malaikat laki-laki berambut biru dengan pistol di tangannya menatapnya. Dendam menyelimuti Malaikat itu. Apalagi kenangannya bersama Rin terus menghantui benaknya.

Dengan amarah ia menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Terdengar suara letusan. Merasa aneh, Miku melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya.

Dan peluru pun menembus jantungnya. Sang Gadis hitam itu takkan pernah hidup kembali

Len mendengar suara letusan dari tempat Miku, ia pun bergegas untuk melihat keadaan disana.

Setelah ia sampai disana, ia pun melihat Gadis yang dicintainya telah terbujur kaku. Ia pun memeluk Gadis pujaannya itu.. sambil meratapi kepergiannya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

**Kekasihku, terbujur kaku**

**Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untukmu ketika aku bersumpah pada hari itu**

**Dosa ku kepada Tuhan**

**Semua tindakan pengkhianatanku harus dibayar oleh kematianku**

**Maka dari itu, aku akan mati untukmu**

**Aku percaya, itulah takdirku.**

Perlahan-lahan Miku membuka matanya. Ia melihat seorang perempuan tersenyum kepadanya, tetapi air mata mengalir lembut di pipinya..

"Rin…" Miku memanggilnya. Ia mengenali perempuan itu.

"Miku… aku mencintaimu…" Rin tersenyum.

Sang Malaikat itu pun menghilang dan meninggalkan sehelai bulu sayap bewarna hitam.

Miku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan melupakan semua kejadian yang telah ia alami…

**~The End~**

**

* * *

**

** Note: Fanfic pertama akhirnya jadi juga.. (maaf kalo rada2 aneh ya..)**

**Buat para Luka FC yang ga terima Luka jadi iblisnya, maaf yaa.. **


	2. White Vow

"**Alluring Secret ~White Vow~"**

**Author: BlastFroze (Yuna)**

**Character:**

**Hatsune Miku as the Girl**

**Gakupo Kamui as the Boy **

**

* * *

**

**Scene 1: A Dream**

Aku dengan baju hitamku terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Tanpa kusadari, aku berbisik kepada diriku sendiri

"…aku…bermimpi… mimpi yang sedih..".

"ugh! Kenapa aku bicara sendiri? Lebih baik aku segera mandi.." aku pun beranjak bangun. Tetapi gerakanku terhenti ketika aku melihat sehelai bulu sayap hitam yang terletak di mejas di samping tempat tidurku. Setelah beberapa saat aku memandangi sehelai sayap yang entah dari mana asalnya itu, aku (sekali lagi) beranjak bengun dan pergi.

Didalam mimpiku, aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah menghancurkan harta yang sangat berharga bagiku, dengan tanganku sendiri…

**Scene 2: Emptiness**

Pada suatu hari, aku terduduk dan memandangi sehelai sayap hitam yang entah dari mana asalnya. Aku menyentuhnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang telah sangat berharga bagiku, telah hilang dari hidupku.

Hanya kekosongan dan sepi terus mengisi hatiku, dan itu sangat menganganggu pikiranku yang kosong..

**Scene 3: Someone**

Aku keluar dari rumahku. Aku melihat ke arah langit yang biru. Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang bersarung hitam, aku ingin menyentuh awan yang putih diatas sana, tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin kulakukan…

Lagi-lagi, aku teringat dengan mimpiku. Mimpi yang sangat sedih..

Seseorang tersenyum dan mengenggam tanganku..

Siapakah itu?

**Scene 4: The Oath**

"_hingga keujung langit, jika aku dapat terbang dan mencarimu, aku akan terus memelukmu dan takkan pernah melepaskanmu... itulah sumpahku padamu.. Miku"_

Aku lagi-lagi teringat dengan mimpinya.. seseorang mengucapkan itu kepadaku.. Tapi siapakah dia?

**Scene 5: The Missing Part**

Dari ingatanku yang terkurung, aku menemukan jodohku. Namanya Gakupo. Ia mengenakan senyum yang sedih. Seketika aku merasakan bahwa aku menginginkannya…

Hati kosongku yang telah lama hilang, seharusnya telah terpenuhi..

Tetapi kenapa? Semakin aku mencintainya, hatiku semakin kosong..

Apakah aku kehilangan sesuatu yang penting…?

**Scene 6: A Love**

Gakupo mencoba untuk menciumku.. tetapi kenapa aku menolaknya?

Aku… tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini mencapaimu…

"Miku? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Gakupo.. a-aku.. meskipun aku sangat mencintaimu.. pikiranku masih kosong dan menyakitkan…"

"apakah kamu benar-benar mencintaiku Miku?"

"aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu Gakupo…."

Tapi kenapa…?

Aku pun berlari dan meninggalkan Gakupo…

**Scene 7: The Lost Memories**

Langkahku terhenti disuatu tempat. Tempat itu adalah sebuah lahan hijau yang sangat luas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku pergi ketempat itu..

Tetapi aku yakin, sesuatu yang manis telah hilang dari ingatanku..

Aku menangis, aku mengingat kekasihku diringi oleh tangisanku…

Hartaku yang sangat berharga dan takkan pernah tergantikan..

Orang itu…

Orang itu…

Orang yang selama ini kucari didalam hatiku..

Orang itu adalah…

(sfx: TRAAANNGGGG!)

**Scene 8: The Vow**

"aku tahu.. bahwa perasaanku ini takkan pernah mencapaimu.. meskipun begitu, aku akan terus mencintaimu…" sambil tersenyum dan menangis kuucapkan kata-kata itu..

"Hingga aku dapat melepas gaun hitamku ini suatu hari nanti, dan menggantinya dengan yang berwarna putih.. aku persembahkan sumpah putihku ini kepadamu.. Percaya bahwa kita dapat bertemu kembali nanti.."

~The End~

* * *

**Note: kalo diliat-liat dari chap pertama, kayaknya Gakupo terus yang ditinggalin sama si Miku.. :P**


End file.
